metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SubmachineMan
Welcome! SubmachineMan, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 05:56, July 12, 2010 Images Warning Hello SubmachineMan, and welcome to Wikitroid. A file you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Sky Temple Ing Worms.jpg, has been deleted for the following reasons: *The image was a duplicate of File:Beam Ammo Expansion Sky Temple.jpg *The image did not have a licensing tag Admittedly, noticing that an image you are about to upload is a duplicate before you actually upload it can be difficult. When you upload images, check pages that are related to the image you are uploading. In this case, you would have found the original image (the one which was already here) on Profane Path and Beam Ammo Expansion. And, if the software doesn't stop you before uploading the image, check the image's description page after you upload the image. Towards the bottom will be a section listing any duplicate images, if any. If you notice this, do not use the duplicate image - instead, use the old image that was here first, and put a speedy deletion template on the duplicate image you uploaded. Also note that if you are trying to upload a better version of an image, you can usually re-upload over the image (i.e., upload a new version) by clicking the Upload a new version of this file link on the image description page of the image you want to overwrite. Here at Wikitroid, we require that all images that are uploaded bear an image licensing tag indicating their copyright status. Selecting these tags is actually rather easy, and is done using the Licensing: dropdown selection box on the . Normally, on a first offense like this, I would simply fix it for you and let you know about the problem; however, the image was deleted since it was a duplicate of another image. All of the information about licensing - including a guide to which licenses you should select - can be found in our Images Policy. To avoid problems with images in the future, I urge you to read the Images Policy before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. And, if you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page or to . Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC)